Loser club
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Lance y Matt sufren de amor no correspondido, así que ambos deciden fundar el club de los perdedores, el cual solo tiene dos miembros. Por el momento. Primer tópico a discutir durante la primera reunión: paso número uno de cómo superar un amor no correspondido.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido slash [chico x chico]

Disfruten~

* * *

Lance respira lento, muy lento, trata por todos los medios de respirar lo más despacio que puede en un intento de calmar el nido de emociones negativas que es su estómago justo en ese momento. No es la primera y está seguro que tampoco será la última vez que eso suceda, se siente incómodo con el pensamiento tanto como con la vista de Keith y Shiro siendo realmente cercanos el uno con el otro. Son adorables y eso duele más de lo que es permitido.

Ni Keith ni Shiro han dicho que sean algo, pero todos están de acuerdo que, por favor, es obvio que son _algo._

Lance se pregunta de nuevo, ¿por qué demonios aceptó esa reunión en la casa de los Holt?

Pasea su mirada por la sala de la casa, Hunk y Pidge están por ahí hablando de seguro cosas que solo genios podrían entender, Keith y Shiro están en su mundo consumidos por el otro, pequeñas risas abandonan los labios de ambos y lucen tan cercanos que Lance se queda sin palabras.

 _Joder._

Ellos sin duda son la pareja de oro de la universidad, porque si bien todavía ninguno ha dicho nada, todo es bastante obvio. Desvía la mirada a las cajas vacías de pizza que se encuentran en la mesa. Han comido como no lo han hecho en mucho tiempo, hay rastros de comida desperdigados por toda la sala, además de muchas latas de cervezas y gaseosas desperdigadas por el suelo.

Se pone de pie, su mente está algo nublada porque ha bebido más cervezas de las que son buenas para una persona que casi no duerme. El primer año en la universidad lo está consumiendo al igual que sus sentimientos claramente no correspondidos hacia Keith. Le da un trago a la lata ante el amargo pensamiento.

Las voces de sus amigos se hacían más silenciosas conforme se acercaba a la puerta trasera de la residencia de los padres de Pidge. Lance arrastró los pies hacia el jardín, su objetivo eran los columpios. Se dejó caer con pesadez en uno y alzó la vista al cielo.

Bien, eso era algo buena, la luna siempre era algo bueno.

―¿Lance?―McClain giró su mirada a la derecha y dejó salir una especie de jadeo―. ¿Te asusté?―preguntó Matt después de dejar salir una risa leve.

Lance negó―. Estoy sorprendido porque al parecer estoy más borracho de lo que pensé que estaba, no te noté― y _mierda_ , algo de lo que dijo estuvo mal porque Matt luce algo acongojado por la oración.

Matt se alza de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa―. Bueno, el primer año de universidad siempre le trae borracheras a todos.

Lance mira a Matt fijamente y alza una ceja.

―Bien, yo nunca me emborraché, pero es porque no me gusta el alcohol―dice después de un rato.

El clima está frío ahí afuera, pero ninguno parece muy dispuesto a regresar al interior de la casa. Lance se siente mala persona al percatarse de que Matt debe llevar mucho más tiempo ahí afuera, por la forma en que su piel se encuentra pálida y sus mejillas junto con su nariz algo rojas, y él apenas se había percatado de ello.

Matt llevaba tiempo ausente y nadie se había percatado de ello.

Bien, ya sabe qué fue lo malo que había dicho antes. Tal vez es el alcohol o el remordimiento lo que lo hace abrir la boca para decir lo que va a decir. Realmente aun cuando más tarde esté sobrio está seguro que no va encontrar la respuesta, pero _con un maldito demonio_ ¸ está cansado y harto.

―Puede que tenga un crush en Keith y puede que esté _muy_ jodido por eso―declara con voz rasposa Lance.

Matt parpadea un rato y procesa la información―.Oh, bueno… puede que yo también tenga un crush―la mirada de horror de Lance lo apura a añadir más información a su oración―. Por Shiro quiero decir―McClain se relaja, por un momento pensó que los dos tenían algo por Keith.

Otra vez hay un silencio entre los dos, no incómodo, pero tampoco cómodo.

Lance suspira levemente―. Bien, pues ambos somos perdedores entonces.

Matt asiente con suavidad y sin pensarlo mucho toma la lata de cerveza de la mano de Lance y le da un sorbo―. Entonces somos perdebros.

Lance suelta una risa leve, porque, ¿qué demonios es ese nombre?

―Dios, Pidge tiene razón, eres un desastre poniendo nombres.

Holt lucía indignado―. Smartphone amaba su nombre, gracias.

Lance aprecia como los ojos del otro ponen una mirada triste, más triste de la que tenía antes, supone que es por el tema de Smartphone, el hámster de Matt que murió hace unos meses. Según Pidge el animal se lo habían comprado sus padres antes de ir a la universidad y de eso hace años.

―Sabes conducir, ¿verdad?―inquiere McClain mientras se pone de pie. No le da chance a que Matt pregunté algo más, simplemente lo toma del brazo y empieza a halarlo en dirección de la casa.

Las preguntas de Matt no son escuchadas y esta vez, sin duda, los demás si los notan cuando pasan frente a la sala. Lance diciendo que será fantástico y Matt preguntándole el qué.

No se detiene hasta que llega a la calle donde está su auto aparcado, empuja en el asiento del conductor a Matt mientras que él da la vuelta y se mete al de copiloto.

―Vamos a conseguirte un hámster nuevo, así que enciende a mi bebé―dice emocionado mientras se pone el cinturón para posteriormente encender la radio a un volumen que se escuchaba bastante alto.

¿Eso era Lady Gaga?

Sí, era Lady Gaga y sin duda John Wayne.

Matt abre la boca para refutar que son las tres de la madrugada, pero se da cuenta que la puerta de su casa es abierta y Shiro está ahí, viéndolos sin entender y con una mano en el hombro de Keith.

Matt aprieta los labios.

 _Al demonio todo._

Holt se pone el cinturón en tiempo record con una mano al ver las intenciones de Shiro por detenerlos, seguro preocupado porque condujeran borrachos a quién sabe dónde. Matt apenas y le había dado un trago a la cerveza de Lance, pero era obvio que Shiro no le había prestado atención para saberlo. Le pasa la lata de cerveza a Lance, enciende el auto, mete el cambio y acelera de golpe justo cuando Shiro está a menos de un metro de ellos.

Lance grita de la sorpresa, pero su grito no tarda en convertirse en una risa. Lady Gaga resuena a todo volumen de fondo, la letra dice algo de drogarse y Dios, Matt se siente condenadamente vivo como hace mucho tiempo no se siente.

Realmente ya no le importa el hecho de encontrar una tienda de mascotas abiertas, se preocupa más por cantar Womanizer con el mismo entusiasmo de Lance.

Eventualmente cerca de las cinco de la mañana, mientras corean Candyman de Christina Aguilera, encuentran una tienda de mascotas abierta.

―¡Oh, mierda, Matt, encontramos una tienda!―dice Lance emocionado.

Holt asiente mientras estaciona el auto y la música se detiene. Sigue siendo de madrugada y está, claramente, oscuro, pero aun así ninguno de los dos parece ni un poco cansado. De hecho Lance está mucho más sobrio que cuando salieron de la residencia de los Holt. No tienen ni idea de dónde están, pero sin duda lucen más felices que en la pseudo fiesta en la que estaban.

Lance deja salir un jadeo justo antes de entrar a la tienda, justo como si hubiera descubierto los secretos del universo.

―¡Tenemos que hacer un performance de Candyman! Vi uno en Glee que me gustó mucho, podemos convencer a Hunk y, mierda, nos veríamos increíbles bailando con tacones―dice sin aire.

Matt ríe divertido mientras asiente―. Aunque necesitaría ayuda con lo de los tacones, nunca he usado.

Lance asiente entusiasmado.

―Pude enseñarle a Hunk y a Pidge un día antes de nuestra fiesta de graduación de preparatoria, puedo con todo.

―¿Por qué Hunk también?―pregunta divertido al pensar en la situación.

Lance lo mira como si fuera obvio, y tal vez lo sea, pero Matt no está muy familiarizado con los amigos de su hermana.

―Hunk, es como la persona más dulce de este planeta, él quería darle apoyo moral a Pidge, ¡y wohh! Sus piernas lucen fantásticas en tacones.

La tienda que había estado silenciosa luce más viva mientras ellos se pasean por los pasillos. Como no tienen prisas observan y acarician gran parte de los animales hasta llegar a los animales. Matt termina escogiendo un hámster ruso, francamente, adorable.

Ambos salen de la tienda con un hámster y alimento, la jaula no era necesaria, Matt tenía una todavía. Se alegra de no haberla botado como pensaba hacerlo. Lance lanzó el alimento en la parte de atrás del vehículo mientras se posicionaba en el asiento del conductor por lo que Matt se sentó del lado del copiloto.

―¿Qué tal un desayuno al estilo McDonald's?―pregunta entusiasmado Lance mientras enciende el vehículo.

Holt asiente―. Nada mejor para darle la bienvenida a Candy.

El vehículo deja la tienda de animales situada en quien sabe qué parte de la ciudad. Las calles están empezando a llenarse de personas que salen a hacer lo que usualmente hacen. Los ojos de Matt se fijan por un momento en Lance, tiene una sonrisa contagiosa.

Tiene que agradecerle, de algún modo, después porque si no hubiera sido por él estaría en su habitación sintiéndose completamente miserable acerca de su amor no correspondido hacia Takashi. Acaricia con suavidad la cabeza de su nueva mascota, ya no se siente tan mal.

* * *

Matt regresa a su departamento, que comparte con Shiro, cerca de las ocho de la noche después de cenar con sus padres y cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden.

Francamente cuando Lance lo dejó en su casa a las nueve de la mañana, espero encontrarse con la casa hecha un basurero, pero todo estaba limpio. Lance tenía razón, Hunk era una dulzura de persona.

Si era sincero con sí mismo, guardaba una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con Shiro en su casa tal vez preocupado por él, pero Katie había dicho que se había ido con Keith una hora después de que Lance y él se desaparecieran.

A decir verdad, Katie tampoco parecía sorprendida de su nuevo hámster.

 _Te hará bien_ , le había dicho con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba al animal. Al parecer no era tan bueno ocultando como él había pensado que lo era.

Matt se da algo de valor para abrir la puerta del departamento, sabe muy bien con lo que puede encontrarse. Está bien, puede que nunca se hubiera encontrado a Shiro y Keith en algo especialmente comprometedor, pero de cualquier forma eso no quitaba lo doloroso.

―Bienvenido a casa, Candy―murmuró mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

―¿Matt?

―¡Mierda, Shiro!―maldijo mientras se giraba.

Bien, siempre que no quieres ver a alguien es a la primera persona que ves. Matt suspiró levemente, ¿cómo alguien podía ser tan condenadamente guapo? Solo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, aunque aun así, Matt pudo darse cuenta que no había dormido nada. Probablemente. Shiro tenía unas bolsas enormes debajo de los ojos.

Shiro suspiró―. Lo siento, no quise asustarte―pasó una mano por su cabello y eso, en opinión de Matt, fue una cosa súper sexy―¿Por qué llegaste hasta ahora?

Holt alzó la jaula de su nueva mascota―. Lance y yo fuimos a una tienda de mascotas, compré a Candy, desayunamos en McDonald's y después estuve un rato en la casa de mis padres. Básicamente ese es el resumen.

Shirogane hizo una especie de sonido con la boca.

―¿Ese es el resumen?

―Sin duda ese lo ese―declaró con claras intenciones de ir a su habitación antes de ver algo de lo que se lamentaría después.

―Matt…

 _Mierda_

Ese era el tono de padre, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era a Shiro actuando como su padre. Por favor, no.

―Shiro, no estaba tomado, sabes que no me gusta la cerveza ni ningún tipo de alcohol, además después de…―la voz de Matt murió al ver el brazo prostético de Shiro, carraspeó―nunca expondría a Lance a algo como eso. No hicimos nada ilegal tampoco y no, mi hámster no está alterado, es un simple hámster ruso. Ordinario, como tú y como yo si fuéramos hámster o él humano―¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?

Shiro rio suave y todo se fue a la mierda, en serio, nada de eso era justo.

―Estaba preocupado, lamento haber sonado tan invasivo. Ustedes son adultos, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

Matt se alzó de hombros―. Tranquilo, Takashi, entiendo. No hay ningún problema.

Shiro le sonrió suave―. En ese caso, ¿te gustaría cenar con nosotros?

― _¿Nosotros?_

―Keith está en mi habitación, le dije que esperara mientras venía a hablar contigo, pensábamos llamar por comida―Shiro no noto como su cuerpo se tensó.

Era obvio.

 _Por supuesto Keith está aquí_.

―Gracias, pero paso, no he dormido nada desde ayer; además quiero poner cómodo a Candy en su habitación.

―¿Candy, el hámster macho?―inquirió Shiro mientras Matt se dirigía hacia su habitación.

―¿¡Quién dice que Candy no es un nombre para un macho!? Candy podría derrotarte en un mano a pata―gritó fingiendo alegría mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. No tenía fuerzas para fingir una sonrisa.

No ahora.

Puso la jaula encima del escritorio, se cercioró que tuviera comida y agua. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y sacó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Katie para que les dijera a sus padres que había llegado bien.

Alzó una ceja al ver un mensaje de WhatsApp de un número desconocido.

 _"Soy Lance, le pedí a Pidge tu número. Espero no te importe, pero como sea, estaba pensando que podemos hacer esto más seguido. Hace mucho que no me divertía sin tener estos pensamientos emo, que ugh, eso es de Keith, no mío._

 _¿Qué tal si hacemos reuniones del club de los perdedores? Además, puede que Hunk me haya escuchado llorar un día de estos, así que cuando llegué hoy, después de regañarme, me sonrió. No he hablado con esto de él, pero, Hunk es súper perceptivo, así que esa revista con un artículo de_ _ **Cómo superar un amor no correspondido**_ _sobre mi cama no es ninguna coincidencia._

 _Espero que Candy esté bien._

 _PD: ya estoy convenciendo a Hunk para hacer el performance de Candyman."_

Matt rio divertido al leer todo el mensaje, aunque no tenía muchas ánimos de escribir. Así que decidió enviar un audio.

―Seguro, yo también quiero volver a hacer lo de hoy. Dime cuándo tienes tiempo, sé que lo estás llevando difícil con dos carreras, inserte un emoji aquí por favor, como sea Candy ya está instalado y feliz por la cantidad de comida que está ingiriendo justo ahora, sí te estoy viendo, amiguito―Matt saludó al hámster que se fue a su rueda―¡Oh, Dios, Lance! Tienes que ver esto, está dando vueltas en su ruedita y eso es de lo más adorable que he visto en todo el día, espera, después te mando un vídeo―calló por un momento al escuchar algo fuera de su habitación, pero puso todo su empeño para seguir el audio―. Oh y respecto a lo otro, primero el asunto de los tacones debe ser solucionado, McClain. Quiero verte usándolos y moviéndote como Shakira y Beyoncé unidas.

A Lance no le tomó mucho tiempo escuchar su audio para después estar solicitando una video llamada. Matt estaba cansado, pero aun así la aceptó.

―¡Acepto el reto, Holt! Vas a verme bailando en tacones y lo haré tan bien que besarás mis pies. ¡Hunk dile que hablo en serio!―Lance grito y Matt rio levemente.

―¡Él no miente cuando habla de tacones, amigo!―el grito de Hunk se escuchó desde algún lugar de donde sea que estuvieran Lance y Hunk.

―Bien, entonces esperaré verte bailando y…

Alzó la vista sorprendido al escuchar la puerta de su habitación ser abierta, Shiro y Keith estaban ahí, justo al lado del marco. Se puso algo tenso.

―Lo siento, toqué, pero no respondiste, quería preguntarte si en verdad no querías comer. Escuché ruido así que supuse que seguías despierto―Shiro se rascó la nuca en un gesto algo nervioso.

El ver a Keith, ahí, dentro de su cuarto lo descoloco―. Sí, pero no gracias, yo estoy…

―¡Hey Shiro! Y Keith―añadió con menos entusiasmo, la voz de Lance se escuchó a través del celular. Matt alzó una ceja pero aun así lo puso para que todos lo vieran―. Estamos en una video llamada justo ahora, hablando de algo importante.

―¿Algo importante?―preguntó Keith con incredulidad.

―Sí, importante, Keith. Estoy seguro que has escuchado el término―replicó Lance con algo de acidez.

Shiro intervino antes de que empezaran a pelear―. Está bien, iremos a comer entonces, buenas noches, Matt, tú también, Lance―Shiro se despidió mientras sacaba a Keith que apenas y masculló un buenas noches.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, cosa que los hizo reír a ambos.

―No sé cómo lo logras, Matt, yo… no podría con eso―dijo Lance con algo de vacilación en su voz.

Holt sonrió con tristeza―.Ni yo, pero gracias por eso.

―De nada, para eso somos perdebros.

Un awww se escuchó de fondo y Matt podía asegurar que se trataba de Hunk. La sensación opresiva de saber lo de Shiro y Keith ya no era tan molesta.

Tal vez estar en el club de los perdedores junto a Lance no era tan malo como sonaba.

* * *

Gracias por haber leído, todavía no estoy muy segura del rumbo del fic siendo honesta. Es que la idea era un Latte, porque, qué demonios, no hay ni uno solo en español y me dije why not, son adorables, pero el problema empezó cuando me puse a pensar en situaciones entre mis OTP. Ahhhh problemas, problemas. Por cierto, las canciones que puse son _altamente_ recomendables (?)

Gracias de nuevo~

 **Nanamioff~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por entrar a leer.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

 **Advertencia:** contenido slash (chico x chico)

Disfruten~

* * *

Son exactamente las 8 de la noche de un viernes, es triste admitirlo, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Matt tiene planes sociales de algún tipo. Algo diferente de hacer un maratón Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural junto a Pidge.

No es que no ame esos maratones, disfruta hablar de teorías conspirativas junto a su hermana, al igual le gusta poder cuestionar todo junto a ella. Ama saber que a pesar de todo los dos se mantienen en la misma página. Matt está muy orgulloso de ella, crece a pasos agigantados, ya no queda nada de la niña insegura que podría llorar si le decían nerd. Ahora solo está la chica adulta que puede romperte la nariz si le dices la cosa equivocada.

Matt ama a su hermana y está feliz por ella, ha encontrado amigos valiosos y eso, el tener amigos que valgan la pena, es todo un reto en los tiempos actuales.

Por lo menos así había sido para Matt.

 _No otra vez._

Matt niega, deja volar los pensamientos negativos, no está ahí para tener una noche de autocompasión, de eso está seguro. Abre la puerta de vidrio del café y justo al instante una pequeña campanita resuena. Se tensa un poco por ello, no le gusta llamar la atención más de lo necesario, pero contrario a sus pensamientos las personas de adentro siguen conversando enfrascados en su mundo, solo una persona gira a verlo y por suerte es la misma persona por la cual se encuentra ese viernes en la noche con un plan diferente a atascarse de pizza junto a Katie.

Lance alza su mano y la agita con suavidad, un claro gesto de invitarlo a tomar asiento con él. Holt se mueve entre las meses con cuidado, no quiere causar un desastre producto de torpeza en su primera vez en esa cafetería. A decir verdad, el ambiente le parece amigable, además no queda muy lejos de su departamento, si la comida y el servicio al cliente era igual que la estética del lugar, bien podría convertirse en un regular.

―Hola―saluda con algo de torpeza, es uno de esos escenarios en los que no sabe muy bien cómo desenvolverse con naturalidad.

Tampoco es que sea un asocial, de hecho le gusta hablar, tiene varios colegas con los que puede hablar con soltura, pero ahora mismo no puede asignarle un nombre a lo que tiene con Lance. No es camaradería como con un compañero de la universidad o trabajo, pero tampoco lo clasificaría como un extraño o un amigo cercano.

―¿Cómo ha estado mi perdebro favorito?― McClain lo saluda con una sonrisa sincera y eso, a opinión de Matt, hace las cosas mucho más sencillas.

―Sobreviviendo―la palabra tiene un toque cómico y cansado al mismo tiempo, pero Lance parece entender y asiente como si supiera el peso de la palabra.

Es obvio que lo sabe.

―Disculpen, ¿listos para ordenar?―una voz femenina interrumpe cualquier inicio de otra oración.

Matt ha conocido a gente hermosa en su vida, Shiro es un claro ejemplo de ello, pero esa mujer estaba a otro nivel, tenía el cabello de un color plateado atado en una coleta alta y unos ojos azules realmente impactantes, parecidos a los de Lance si le preguntan, pero no tiene palabras para describir lo demás. El cuerpo, su tono de voz y piel, todo es perfecto; incluso el uniforme le sienta de maravilla, un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de botones. La lengua se le traba y es incapaz de formular una oración coherente.

Está a punto a decir algo estúpido, entrar en su modo meme como Pidge lo llama, pero la risa de Lance lo detiene.

―Al parecer te has echado otro admirador encima, Allura, todos los regulares vienen por ti―McClain parece deleitado con el bochorno que es fácil de apreciar en sus facciones.

Allura, es un buen nombre para ella que tiene una belleza fuera de lo común.

La joven deja salir un suspiro entre divertida y frustrada―. Lance, estoy intentando ser profesional aquí, no me hagas quedar mal frente a un nuevo cliente.

―Mi nombre es Matt―se encuentra diciendo Holt sin previo aviso atrayendo la atención de los otros dos. Carraspea―. Matt Holt, un placer―añade con voz insegura.

Allura y Lance comparten una mirada, parecen poder tener una conversación sin hablar.

―Mi nombre es Allura Altea, el placer es mío, bienvenido a Voltron. Espero que el servicio y la comida sean de su agrado―responde Allura con voz educada y un muy claro acento británico.

―Demonios, si no fuera muy gay por alguien justo ahora, realmente me hubiera convertido en un admirador―dice sin pensar el de lentes.

Lance deja salir una risa fuerte que atrae la atención de los demás comensales; sin embargo parece importarle poco haberlo hecho. Se quita una lágrimita con un gesto divertido―. Yo quiero lo mismo de siempre, princesa.

Allura rueda los ojos―. Anotado, paladín, ¿y tú?

Matt se muerde el labio, apenas y había notado que los menús estaban en la mesa. No tiene ni idea qué ordenar, los nombres de los platos y bebidas parecen ser juegos de palabras con el nombre del lugar. Matt había visto Voltron, la versión nueva y vieja, pero no sabía cómo relacionarlo con la comida en sí.

―No te preocupes, yo te cubro. Apuesto por la tarta de Arus y un Galra para Matt―le dice a Allura que asiente y anota las órdenes en su libreta.

―Regreso dentro de unos momentos―la muchacha de ojos azules se despide y camina con gracia hasta el mostrador dónde está un hombre de bigote realmente espectacular.

―Woh―es lo único que encuentra coherente decir Holt después de ver a Allura marchándose.

―Eso, mi amigo, es el efecto Allura Altea. Por eso está cafetería se mantiene viva―Lance le sonríe divertido.

Matt asiente algo ido, realmente no había mentido sobre que el asunto hubiera sido considerablemente diferente si su bi trasero no hubiera caído tan fuerte por Shiro.

―Ustedes parecen muy cercanos―comenta Matt mientras observa un poco las luces colgantes de la especie de terraza que se encuentra al otro lado de unas puertas de vidrio.

―Podemos ir a la terraza si quieres, solo que justo ahora está haciendo algo de frío, pero la vista es estupenda y contestando tu pregunta, bueno, nos conocemos desde niños. Es mi prima por parte materna. Mi mamá y su papá son hermanos―dice Lance divertido al ver el gesto incrédulo en el rostro de Matt, aunque la confusión es remplazada rápidamente por entendimiento.

―Oh, ahora que lo dices tiene sentido. Sus padres en verdad se ganaron la lotería genética, ya me gustaría lucir como ustedes―Matt alza una ceja al ver el rostro incrédulo de Lance―¿dije algo malo?―cuestiona extrañado por el gesto raro en el rostro del de ojos azules.

―¿¡Crees que soy sexy como ella!?―Lance parpadea y es la primera vez que Matt ve a McClain con una expresión que parece bochorno―. Es decir, ¿crees que si parecemos familia?―pregunta nuevamente.

Matt asiente sin dudar―. Tienen la misma forma de rostro, además ambos son altos y comparten una complexión física algo similar. Y sí, creo que eres sexy, piel morena, ojos azules y algo de pecas realmente son buena combinación, además, creo, que vistes a la moda. Tienes bastantes puntos buenos a decir verdad.

Holt está algo sonrojado, pero siempre es sincero, no es una persona que se preste a mentir y siendo objetivo Lance es bastante guapo. De hecho le parece una especie de sacrilegio que Keith no se haya interesado en McClain.

El rostro de Lance es un poema, está algo rojo y parece en shock―. Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así… Es decir, estoy seguro de que luzco bien, pero nunca me lo habían dicho. No por lo menos alguien que no fuera mi familia o Hunk―su voz se vuelve un susurro y la sonrisa que tiene ya no es la confiada que siempre le ha visto. Ésta es más pequeña y mucho más cálida.

Mierda, su hermana estaba rodeada de gente sexy.

―Oh―dice Matt de manera incierta, ¿qué puede decir sin sonar idiota?

Allura, Dios bendiga a esa mujer, llega en ese momento con sus órdenes. La orden de Lance es un pedazo de Cheesecake con un capuccino mientras que lo suyo es un pedazo de pastel de arándanos junto a un café negro. Se sentía algo sorprendido de que acertara el café negro.

―Pidge siempre nos dice como no puedes funcionar hasta tener un café negro, supuse que te caería bien ya que vienes del trabajo.

Lance le da un sorbo a su capuccino después de añadir como cuatro bolsitas de azúcar.

―Pidge dijo que era un adicto al azúcar, no me imagine que hasta ese punto―dice divertido partiendo un pedazo de su pastel.

Está delicioso al igual que el café. Además el ambiente es bastante bueno, está casi seguro que se volverá un regular.

―¡Hey! El azúcar es una de las bendiciones del planeta, lo siento por tener buen gusto y disfrutar de ella, señor puedo tomarme un Galra sin nada de azúcar―el de ojos azules lo apunta con la cucharilla con la que está comiendo.

Ambos sueltan una risa no mucho después, hablar entre ellos era sencillo. Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, hablan de idioteces y su conversación se vuelve apasionada cuando se dan cuenta que a los dos les gusta el anime, cuando se dan cuenta los dos están hablando de lo bueno que es Osomatsu-san, de humor negro y de cuál personaje es el favorito del otro.

Realmente estaban disfrutando, después de un rato, cuando ya no queda nada qué comer y ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, solo disfrutando de la compañía mutua, Lance parece recordar algo y rebusca en su bolso, saca una revista que sin dudar está dirigida a adolescentes.

―¿Esa es la revista que casualmente estaba en tu cama?―pregunta divertido Matt.

Lance asiente solemnemente―. Esta es la revista que Hunk dejó casualmente sobre mi cama. Sé que justo ahora estamos juntos pasando el rato para no pensar en el viaje de un fin de semana que están haciendo Keith y Shiro juntos…―los ojos azules de McClain parecen tristes, además que su rostro adquirió un gesto dolido.

Matt suspira para intentar quitarse la opresión en el corazón―. Somos todos unos perdedores, ― comenta el de cabello castaño― así que la revista tal vez funcione para nosotros.

Lance asiente de manera un poco animada, los dos se empeñan en intentar sentirse bien para no enfrascarse mucho en el dolor.

El de ojos azules carraspea un poco antes de empezar a leer―. Primer paso: todos sabemos que nuestra imagen personal es importante ya que proyecta el cómo nos sentimos, cambiar el color de nuestro cabello o la forma en que vestimos es un hecho importante. Hagamos a un lado los que dicen que no lo es, porque por supuesto que lo es ya que refleja un cambio de manera visible a lo que anteriormente éramos. Toma este momento de dolor y proyéctalo en algo bueno. ¿Has querido hacer algo en tu apariencia, pero no lo has hecho por miedo del qué dirán? ¡Toma esto como un nuevo comienzo! Justo ahora lo único que importa eres tú. Consiéntete a ti misma.

Matt deja salir una especie de risa entre dientes―. Es hilarante que esta revista sea solo para mujeres.

Lance asiente con fuerza y deja la revista sobre la mesa de nuevo―. Aunque tiene buenos consejos, en esa revista para chicas es que he encontrado buenas recetas para mascarillas naturales y también consejos de cuáles son buenas para comprar. Mi cutis respalda lo que digo―la voz del de ojos azules es confiada, además que hace una pose parecida a la de la tipa de la portada de la revista.

Matt ríe, es refrescante conocer a alguien que no le dé miedo compartir sus gustos sin miedo al qué dirán.

―¿Entonces planeas hacerte un cambio de imagen?―Holt se atreve a preguntar justo cuando McClain guarda la revista de nuevo en su bolso.

Lance sonríe de manera divertida―. Nop, en realidad, pensaba más en ti.

Matt parpadea―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Tienes libre el domingo?

* * *

Lance está emocionado, muy emocionado. Hay cosas que le fascinan en su vida, muchas en realidad, pero hacer compras es una de sus favoritas siendo honesto. Además siente que Matt merece un pequeño cambio en su guardarropa. No lo malentiendan, Matt viste bien, pero desde su punto de vista siente que tiene mucho que ofrecer todavía al mundo. Ropas más a la moda que combinen con su personalidad serían una bendición para el planeta.

Aunque Matt ya es una bendición, según su opinión, todavía no entiende cómo nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocerlo mejor. ¡Es un meme en persona! Y si hay algo que Lance aprecia es que entiendan sus referencias.

―¿A dónde vamos?―pregunta Holt nervioso en el asiento del copiloto.

―¡Ya verás! Es un buen lugar, además conozco a la propietaria así que nos trataran bien, además estuve pensando en qué tipo de ropa te sentaría bien, de hecho hice unos pequeños bosquejos de ropa que te quedaría genial―McClain hizo un pequeño gesto señalando el gabinete del auto.

Matt sacó de manera incierta una libreta, la abrió y casi se queda sin habla. La ropa era hermosa y de alguna forma se sintió extraño de que alguien hubiera hecho eso por él.

―¡Ya llegamos!―Lance interrumpió cualquier cosa que Matt quisiera decir. Habían llegado al centro comercial.

Caminaron hasta el tercer piso hasta llegar a una tienda llamada "La Habana", Matt la había visto un par de ocasiones cuando había ido al centro comercial, aunque nunca había entrado. Sabía que estaba lleno de cosas de diseñador y su salario no daba para pagar los últimos cursos para conseguir su maestría, cosa que ya no cubría la beca por excelencia que tenía anteriormente, y cubrir sus otros gastos.

―Lance, no sé si esto es buena idea, no tengo tanto dinero para pagar ropa de diseñador y…

―Hey, no te preocupes, tengo todo cubierto―McClain le guiñó un ojo mientras le daba empujones para meterlo a la tienda.

Matt se removió incómodo, todo lucía lujoso y caro. No es que su salario fuera malo, de hecho ganaba bien, bastante bien, pero entre todos sus gastos apenas y tenía para unos cuantos lujos personales. Por suerte dentro de poco terminaba la maestría, después de eso pensaba tomarse un pequeño respiro de los estudios por un tiempo, con un demonio apenas tenía 23 años. Podía tomarse un descanso, lo merecía.

―¡Lance!¡Trajiste a tu amigo!―la mujer le dio una mirada de arriba a abajo y asintió, Matt se removió incómodo―. Tenías razón.

¿Razón? Matt se mordió el labio, ¿acaso estaba tan mal vestido? En definitiva no debió ponerse esa sudadera gris que le quedaba algo floja.

―Te lo dije―Lance lucía, por su parte, bastante feliz de que la mujer asintiera de acuerdo―. Oh, cierto, Matt ella es mi hermana mayor Nicole. Es diseñadora de moda y la dueña de la tienda, también mi inspiración para estudiar diseño también. Y bueno, él es Matt, pero ya te había hablado de él.

Holt observó a la mujer y otra vez estuvo de acuerdo con que la familia de Lance se había pegado la lotería genética. Se sonrojo un poco―. Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Matt.

Y sí, era definitivo, Matt simplemente no podía tratar con gente hermosa. Era un hecho definitivo.

Lance parecía divertido con la situación, pero no dijo nada al respecto. De hecho solo lo empujó por la tienda, tomando prendas de vez en cuando. Negando al comparar colores y murmurando cosas para sí mismo de vez en cuando. Cuando tenía una especie de conjunto, con zapatos incluidos, lo guío al vestidor.

―¡Cuando te hayas puesto todo avísame!―Lance gritó con ansias.

No era porque él hubiera sido el que escogió el conjunto, pero tenía un buen presentimiento de la ropa que había elegido. Solo esperaba no haberse equivocado con la talla, debió haberle preguntado, pero estaba tan emocionado que prefirió suponer.

―¿Lance?―Matt tenía un tono de voz incierto―¿La sudadera me queda ajustada?

Lance sabía que era una oración, pero la forma en la que lo dijo parecía una pregunta. McClain alzó una ceja―¿Puedo ver?

La puerta no tardo en abrirse, y woh, los pantalones negros deslavados con las rodillas rotas le quedaban increíbles, pero Holt tenía razón, la sudadera le quedaba mucho más apretada de lo que esperaba; pero no por eso mal.

―¿Me veo mal?―preguntó Matt rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa.

Y bueno, Lance viendo el panorama completo, de Holt sin lentes y con el cabello despeinado podía solo pensar en una cosa―.Mierda, sí―Lance carraspeó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero es que demonios, se podía notar que Matt tenía músculos, no a un nivel Shiro, pero aun así, ¿acaso iba al gimnasio?―. Solo ponte la chaqueta negra que puse y nos vamos.

Holt frunció el ceño―¿A dónde?

―A conseguirte un corte de cabello, tuve una epifanía.

* * *

Matt le abrió, con dificultad, la puerta a McClain para que pudiera entrar al apartamento. Holt estaba sosteniendo una caja de pizza y unas cuantas bolsas, al igual que Lance. Ambos estaban riendo al recordar la vez que Pidge le había roto la nariz al mismo tipo que le había dicho nerd hace años. El incidente había ocurrido en el último año de preparatoria durante el baile de graduación, había sucedido cuando el idiota, pensando que seguía siendo la misma de antes, había intentado hacer burla de ella al verla con vestido y con el corte de cabello Matt, como lo llamaban todos en ese entonces.

Sin duda fue un mal momento, Pidge no había dormido bien desde hacía tres días por un proyecto personal, estaba feliz de cualquier forma, pero el idiota se había encargado de ponerla de mal humor y el tipo al ver que ella no le hacía caso la había tomado del hombro de manera brusca. Fue algo hilarante ver como una chica más pequeña podía golpear con esa fuerza.

―¡Recuerdo que mamá y papá intentaron lucir enojados, pero se pusieron a reír al minuto!―Matt estaba a nada de morir de risa y por lo visto Lance estaba igual.

―¡Después de eso tuvimos que salir corriendo del baile! Él estaba a nada de llamar a la policía, pero después alguien gritó algo tipo "¡te lo mereces por idiota!". Resultó que quién gritó fue la exnovia de Bradley, el tipo idiota, entonces todo se puso más caótico y eso resultó con Hunk, Pidge y yo comiendo en un Taco Bell vestidos de gala en la noche―Lance estaba hablando con algo dificultad porque también estaba riéndose con fuerza.

Matt puso la pizza justo a tiempo en el comedor porque estaba a punto de orinarse de la risa.

―Ustedes sí que tuvieron buenas aventuras, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo en vivo y directo―Holt se quitó los lentes para quitarse unas lágrimas que habían salido producto de la risa.

Lance asintió con suavidad―. Hubiera sido bueno que también hubieras estado ahí. Me agradas mucho, Matt.

Matt giró algo avergonzado a observar a Lance que estaba básicamente a su lado, ambos apoyados contra el desayunador que separaba la cocina de la sala. Agradecía no tener sus lentes puestos. Holt asintió con suavidad―. Tú también me agradas, Lance. Gracias por lo de hoy, en verdad necesitaba esto.

Ambos se sonrieron con suavidad.

―¿Matt?―la voz desconcertada de Shiro los asustó a ambos.

―¿Shiro?―Holt se puso los lentes de nuevo― ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?―preguntó de manera extraña, ¿tan tarde era que Shiro ya había regresado?

―Bien… estuvo bien―Shirogane parecía querer decir algo más, pero no lucía muy convencido de hablar. De hecho el mayor tenía una expresión incierta en el rostro.

McClain se removió un poco incómodo, por alguna razón se sentía un ambiente raro―¿Y Keith?―Lance se pateó mentalmente, ¿en serio había preguntado eso?

―Si está aquí podrías preguntarle si quiere comer pizza con nosotros. Trajimos una caja y pensábamos hacer un maratón de anime―Matt intervino con rapidez.

Shiro negó levemente―. Keith está en su apartamento y yo estoy cansado, iré a dormir. Que tengan una buena noche―Shiro hizo un gesto de despedida a ambos para irse a su habitación, aunque se giró de nuevo―. El nuevo look te queda bien―y después de eso se fue.

Matt quedó hecho un desastre, mientras que por su parte Lance estaba casi muriendo de la emoción, giró a ver emocionado a Holt. Estaba tan alegre por el otro que olvidó que Shiro ni si quiera lo había saludo como normalmente hacía.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! No espere recibir tanto apoyo siendo sincera, pero me alegra que les esté gustando. Lamento tardar tanto, pero la universidad me está consumiendo. Muchas gracias, los amo uwu

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
